Chapter 1 Sonic's Greatest Challenge Yet
by Anonymous Writer25
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog has battled many things over the years other-worldly beings,Robots,aliens,copy's but now Sonic is going to have use all that he knows to survive Christmas with Amy Rose!
1. Chapter 1

_ Sonic's Greatest Challenge Yet_

It is December 24 6:58 pm We see a blue hedgehog with a orange fox sitting on one of the frozen benches of Station square park both talking about the things they will be doing for the Christmas.

"Man" "I'm so excited that Christmas is tomorrow" say's the orange 2 tailed fox.

Sonic chuckles and say's "your right Tails It's that time of year again and the party is going to be awesome!"

The fox nods and the two start walking over to the house of the Ultimate life form (A.K.A) Shadow The Hedgehog. They both arrive and are greeted by Shadow and Rouge that are both wearing Red coats and red hats. "Merry Christmas sugar!" say's Rouge as she walks over to properly greet them and then Shadow comes up and gives Sonic a playful nudge and say's "Glad that you could make it faker" as they go inside.

When they enter the find a room filled with red and green lights and tons of people also dressed in green and red. After taking of their coats they joined the party and started talking with their friends first Knuckles and Tikal were celebrating on account of their 4 month anniversary of dating and then Tails went to find Cream. All thats left is Sonic and little did he know that a certain pink hedgehog was sneaking up on him... **End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 A Tough Decision

_Chapter 2 A Tough Decision _

The Blue hedgehog was startled as the pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose came up behind him and gave him one of Amy's famous death hugs. "Oh Sonic I'm so glad that your here!"

Sonic barely managing to speak words say's "It's nice to see you too Amy."

As she let him go Sonic fell to the ground and was breathing hard but managed to say "I "pant" see "pant" that "pant" you can still "pant" hug people "pant" pretty well" Amy smiled and picked up Sonic and placed him down on a nearby couch. Sonic regained his strength and started talking with Amy for the next 1/2 an hour. The party lasted 4 hours and Sonic and Amy had been catching up.

"It's great seeing you again Amy the last time I saw you was when I had saved you from Robotnik's flagship that day that I finished him off once and for all."

"It's great seeing you again too Sonic I'm glad your back in the city... um Sonic."

"Yeah Amy?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me on friday night"

Sonic was confused and a little excited but decided not to show his excitement and answered her question it was probably the hardest thing that he would ever do he listened to his heart and took it's advice he closed his eyes took a deep breath and said "yes."

At that point Amy had fainted and was on the floor she quickly woke up and hugged Sonic.

** End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 A Very Chilly Surprise

_Chapter 3 A very Chilly Surprise _

**December 25 7:00 am**

**Sonic's POV **

"As I wake up i go down stairs and see Tails and Knuckles sitting on the couch and are eagerly waiting for me to open the first gift." "I walk in and am greeted by Tail's and Knuckles yelling "Merry Christmas Sonic!" "I happily join them on the couch and we open all our presents."

**Amy's POV**

"I wake up to find Cream my best friend and Rogue standing at the end of my bed and the say together" "Merry Christmas Amy!" " As I get out of bed I change into my red skirt and we go down stairs to open our gifts."

**Ok back to the story!**

Later during Christmas day Sonic,Tails, and Knuckles were walking down the streets of Station Square looking around. The Terrific Trio enter the gates of Station square park and started walking to the middle of the park. When they sit down Knuckles is struck in the back of the head with a big snowball thrown by Tikal then another snowball comes from nowhere and hits Tails in the face the snowball was thrown by Cream who was hiding behind a nearby tree. Finally Sonic gets hit in the stomach with a snowball the size of a watermelon and he fell over and he three familiar voices laughing and the Hedgehog,Rabbit,and Echidna had appeared from their hiding spots and were laughing and rolling in the snow. The Six friends all get up and declare a snowball fight Boys VS Girls, The battle last's roughly 45 minutes and still going strong both teams really tired so they declared a draw and went home and Sonic and Amy were getting ready for there date. **End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 A Date To Die For

_Chapter 4 A Date To Die For _

December 25 6:45 pm

Sonic was in his room looking for something to wear for his date with Amy that night. He had picked out a Blue tuxedo with a pair of black dress pants and black speed shoes. Then he quickly bolted out of the house and was running at super speed towards the house of Amy Rose.

When Sonic arrived at Amy's he finds her sitting on the porch and waiting for him to arrive at 7:00 pm. Sonic walks up to Amy staring into her jade green eyes for the first time ever he was lost for words he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. Amy was wearing a long red dress with her red headband with a flower in her hair and red high heels.

Sonic finally finds words and say's "You look beautiful Amy."

Amy blushes and say's "Thank you Sonic shall we go?"

Sonic nods and swiftly picks her up and rockets off to there destination. They arrive at the cinema 10 seconds later and are waiting for the movie to start The movie was called SAW and Amy had gotten scared during the movie so she would always cling to Sonic's arm. When the movie ended it was 9:00 pm and Sonic and Amy were walking back to Sonic's house because the were both really tired. Sonic went upstairs to change and Amy sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. When Sonic had come back downstairs he saw Amy crying.

Sonic walked over to her and asked "Amy why are you crying?"

Amy had looked up and to Sonic's surprise she wasn't sad she was crying tears of joy.

Amy said " Oh Sonic I'm crying because you were nice enough to finally take me out on a date and I loved tonight so much!"

"Well I really liked tonight as well Amy it was really fun and I forgot to do one thing" as he revealed a piece of mistletoe for behind his back.

Amy was staring into his eyes with astonishment and said "Sonic why are you doing this!?"

Sonic got really close to Amy's face and said "Because I love you Amy Rose."

Then Amy was seeing star's as her wish after 10 years had come true for 5 minutes they just sat there on the couch. After a while the had fallen asleep in each others arms dreaming happily.


	5. Chapter 5 A Relationship Happens

Chapter 5 A Relationship Happens

December 26 9:30 am

Sonic had woken up 1 hour earlier and was making a big breakfast for Amy and himself. He had decided that he would make omelets for breakfast. After he finished the omelets Sonic was cleaning up when Amy woke up and yawned loudly Sonic looked in and said "Good morning Amy did you sleep well?"

Amy replied with "Yes because I was sleeping in your arms Sonic!"

"Well that is nice to hear I made us breakfast then we will go shopping at the mall." "how dose that sound?"

"I say it sounds nice Sonic" Amy said while they both sat down and started to eat.

2 Hours Later.

Sonic and Amy were walking down the sidewalk towards Station square mall hand in hand and looking in each other's eyes. When the 2 Hedgehogs entered the mall they were greeted by Miles Tails Prower and his girlfriend Cream the Rabbit. Sonic and Tails high-fived each other and Amy and Cream hugged each other and then started browsing stores and looking at clothes. Later on Sonic and Tails went off to get something to eat while Amy and Cream were trying on clothes.

With Sonic and Tails

Sonic and Tails are in the food court of the mall and are waiting in line for the chili dog stand. After Sonic gets the food he paid the man and they head back to Amy and Cream. When Sonic and Tails are walking back Tails was asking many questions about him and Amy.

"Sonic why are you being so nice to Amy? You use to hate her following you but now you seem to enjoy her hanging around you."

"Well to tell you the truth Tails last night I kinda kissed Amy yesterday night."

Tails eyes and mouth were as far down as the could be he grabbed Sonic by the arms and said "DID YOU ACTUALLY!?"

"Yes I did but there's more" Sonic said before bolting off towards where Amy and Cream were trying on clothes.

Sonic arrived in a blue flash of light in front of Amy and said "Amy Rose will you be my girlfriend?"

Amy was so surprised that she fainted again and weakly said "Yes I will Sonic The Hedgehog!"


	6. Chapter 6 A Night To Forget

Chapter 6 A Night To Forget

**December 27 8:35 pm**

Sonic and Amy had decided to go home so that Amy could rest because she had passed out for too long. When Sonic arrived with Amy in his arms he opened the door and walked inside. Sonic climbed the stairs of his house and entered the blue door to his bedroom. Sonic's room was a normal everyday bedroom it had a king sized bed with a dark blue cover, a 32 inch flat screen TV, and a couch in front of the TV.

Sonic walked over to the bed and placed Amy on one side of the bed and he went downstairs. Sonic walked over to the TV turned it on and jumped on the couch.

**30 minutes later**

Sonic was in the middle of his favorite show Storage Wars when a news bulletin showed up on the screen and was talking about the world's most scientific genius A.K.A Dr. Eggman. Sonic immediately sat up and looked at the screen in shock and said in his mind "That's impossible last time I defeated him once and for all and he's still alive!?" The TV had a caption stating "Be alert and if you see this man contact the authorities immediately."

Sonic got up locked the front door and went to see if Amy was still asleep. When he went upstairs he walked up towards his room and opened the door. To his surprised Amy wasn't their and a letter was on his bed. Sonic ran over to the letter picked it up and saw Eggmans trademark symbol Sonic tore open the letter and started reading with fire in his eyes.

"Mwahahahaha guess what Sonic? I'm back and I've been watching you and who you've been around. I have captured your friends and taken them to my hidden base if you ever want to see them again you will have to submit yourself and all the chaos emeralds to me alone and no tricks or your friends suffer!" From Dr. Eggman!

Sonic ran downstairs opened his secret cabinet with the chaos emeralds inside grabbed all 7 glowing emeralds and ran outside. When he left his house he walked to the middle of the street and channeled all his power and the chaos emeralds assembled in a circle around Sonic. Sonic closed his eyes started floating in the air and his fur changed a golden yellow next his eyes turned a crimson red and finally he lowered towards the ground. When he landed he opened his eyes and blasted off at the speed of sound to look for his friends.

Sonic arrives at one of Eggman's bases to see a black figure fighting robots. Sonic's fur returns to normal and his eyes turn back to their emerald green colour. Sonic runs over to the robots and destroys them all in the blink of an eye and turns to the black figure and smiles to see that the figure was actually Shadow The Hedgehog. Shadow nodded and gave Sonic a thumbs-up and both Hedgehogs sped of together to find their friends together. Sonic and Shadow look at each other while running at super speed and keep running throughout each of Eggman's bases.

The Blue and Black streaks of light had stopped at the top of a hill over looking one of Eggman's bases. Sonic and Shadow look at each other and nod and slide down the hill and run at top speed towards the main entrance. Sonic runs off towards the right side where robots were shooting at them and Shadow had taken the left side.

In 5 seconds Sonic and Shadow were in front of the main entrance and were greeted by Mecha Sonic and Shadow with machine guns in front of their faces. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and smiled as they were instantly behind there robot models and ran further into the base at incredible speeds. Sonic and Shadow had made it into the cell area and found Amy,Tails,Cream,Knuckles,Tikal, and Rouge. Sonic quickly unlocked the cell door and was tackled by Amy.

"Oh Sonic I just knew you would save us!"

Shadow had walked up to her and said "Hey what about me if it wasn't for me he would have gotten here alive!"

Rogue walked up to Shadow and got him to calm down while Sonic got everyone ready to leave with Shadow.

Amy walked over to Sonic and said "Sonic your not coming with us?"

"No Amy I have to stay and defeat Eggman and this time I will make sure this is the last thing that he ever dose!"

"Ok Sonic I'm not saying goodbye yet" Amy said with tears in her eyes.

Sonic walked over to Amy wiped her tears away then he kissed her on the lips and said "I'm not ether Amy" and sped out of the room before Amy could say anything.


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Battle

Chapter 7 He Returns

Sonic was running at top speed towards the center of Eggman's base the only problem is that he accidentally triggered the alarm which meant he had to fight his way there. Sonic had run down 5 levels of the base and saw no robots or guards. Sonic had wondered why but he kept running because he needed to find Eggman.

Sonic finally reached the lowest level of the base and as he skidded to a stop he was thrown off his feet from a kick to the stomach. Sonic landed on the floor and was immediately trapped in a cage by a blue metal figure. Sonic stood up and said, "So your back again how many times do you have to prove you're the real Sonic?"

The figure walked up to the cage and said, "I am the real Sonic The Hedgehog you are the fake Sonic."

Sonic leaned to the side of the cage and chuckled then said, "You can't be the real Sonic. Look at yourself your made of metal and you were programmed to kill me by Egghead."

Metal sonic leaned close to Sonic and said, " Appearance isn't the only thing that matters faker."

"How about we make a deal." "You let me out of this cage I defeat you and Egghead then destroy the base and then leave." "Sound fair?"

Metal Sonic nods and unlocks the gate and lets Sonic out of the cage and got ready to fight. Sonic walked to the other side of the room and started to stretch and ready for the fight. After 5 minutes of stretching Sonic started to run at metal Sonic and landed a kick on Metal Sonics arm then Metal Sonic speed towards Sonic and landed a striking blow on Sonics stomach which sent Sonic staggering backwards holding his stomach.

Sonic recovered in seconds and ran right back at Metal Sonic for another blow Sonic landed a blow on Metal Sonics center. Sonic knew that the fight was going nowhere fast so he pulled the chaos emeralds and was channeling his power. Metal Sonic knew that he was going to use that trick on him so Metal Sonic sped towards Sonic and pushed Sonic out of the circle. Sonic got up and ran towards Metal Sonic but was forced back by energy all Sonic could do is watch as Metal Sonic become Super Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic turned to Sonic and laughed "HAHAHAHAHA now there is no way you could possible defeat me now!"

Sonic thought to himself "He's right I can't defeat him not now I need help and fast?"

Just then the chaos emeralds came out of Metal Sonic and floated over towards Sonic.

Metal Sonic turned back to blue color and Sonic's fur turned golden

And his emerald green eyes turned crimson red.

Metal Sonic was shaking with rage and yelling "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"

Sonic clenched his fists and looked up towards Metal Sonic and said, "I'm Sonic Sonic The Hedgehog!"

Sonic started to roll and spin dashed Metal Sonic right through his center area and Metal Sonic exploded behind Sonic. Sonic didn't get hurt from the explosion but when he turned back to normal the base activated a self destruction mode and the base was set to blow in 3 minutes. Sonic thought to himself again and said in his mind, "I never get cut any slack when I'm trying to save the world" and started running for the exit.

Sonic is running at his top speed towards the exit he was sidetracked by some robots on the way up. A speaker had boomed over the hallway and said, " Attention all personal 1 minute until self destruction please find the newest exit and move to the next base." Sonic was going at the speed of sound now and he was on the main floor and was sprinting towards the door when he was halfway he saw Amy in the door way and she was running towards Sonic.

Sonic was running so fast his speed shoes were turning flame red. Sonic ran passed Amy picking her up in the process and running out of Eggman's base just before it exploded. Sonic didn't stop running until he was back in Station Square park no matter how many times Amy asked him to stop.

When they got their Sonic placed Amy down and he started to yell at her, "AMY WHY DID YOU COME BACK TO THE BASE!"

Amy started to cry and said, "Because… I…. love you Sonic The Hedgehog and I thought you loved me too..." as she said as she was running off.

Sonic was feeling hate at that moment not at Amy at himself for yelling at her the girl he loved didn't like him anymore so he ran away.

Sonic ran and ran he ran away from Station Square and from everything and everyone he didn't want to see anyone for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8 A Bad Time

Chapter 8 A Bad Time

It had been a week since Sonic had left Station Square and his friends were all upset especially Amy. Amy was with Tails and Knuckles working on a way to find Sonic and bring him home. Tails was working on a tracker that might be able to find Sonic but he wasn't 100% sure that it would work.

Amy walked over to Tails and asked " Tails are you sure this is going to work?" "Because if it doesn't I am going to start smacking" as she said while making a hammering action with her arms.

Tails gulped then said, "Amy I am trying my best to get this to work I miss him as much as you do but this isn't easy."

Amy summoned her red and yellow piko piko and said, "Well try harder then Tails!"

Knuckles immediately ran over to Amy and held he arms with an incredible grip and said, "Stop it Amy! Tails is doing the best he can and since we can't use the X Tornado this is our only other option."

Amy calmed down and Tails had made the finishing touches on the tracker. Tails stood up and said, "It's done! I have created a tracker for tracking hedgehogs I call it the hedgehog track…"

Amy snatched it out of Tails hands and hit the search button on the side of it and the trackers speaker boomed, "Searching for any hedgehogs in a 2000 kilometer radius."

After a minute passed the tracker beeped showing that it had found a hedgehog in the city of Spagonia.

Amy started walking towards the door when knuckles grab her arm and pulled her back saying, "Amy we can't go yet we need to get the X Tornado fixed since we can't run like Sonic we will have to wait until Tails fixes it."

Amy sighed closed her eyes and said, " Ok fine I'll wait but I'm not waiting long so get it done" and then she left without saying anything else. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other with concern then went back to fixing the X Tornado.

Amy was walking through the tree-covered path leaving Tails house thinking in her head, " Sonic why did you leave me…

Just then a claw rose from the ground followed by another and another until there were 4 claws holding onto Amy's arms, leg's, torso, and head. Then it flew off with Amy with it.

About 2 hours later

"Hey Amy I finished fixing the X Tornado!" "Amy?" "Hmm I wonder where she went?" as Tails said as he was walking towards his plane. Tails and Knuckles got in the X Tornado and Tails set up the runway for takeoff. Tails put the plane in drive and blasted off towards the city of Spagonia to find their friend.

With Sonic

Sonic was sitting in one of the many chairs of the Spagonia's Café drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. Sonic set down the paper and closed his eyes and thought to himself, "Was all this worth it?" "I was so happy when Amy was around and now she doesn't even want to talk to me anymore."

Sonic opened his eyes and looked up to see a plane in the sky and remembered, " What great adventures I had with Tails flying around to stop Eggman such good times we had…"

Sonic ended his flashbacks because Knuckles slammed his fist into the table and said, "Hey where am I in this flashback!" Sonic looked down to see his 2 best friends Tails and Knuckles sitting in the chairs on the opposite side of the table.

Sonic smiled and said, "Hey guys what's up?" "I haven't seen you guys in a while how have you been?"

"Sonic you need to come home now! Tails said as he grabbed Sonic by the arm.

Sonic jerked then run off yelling, "NO I'M NOT GOING BACK TO HER!"

Knuckles and Tails ran towards the plane jumped in and blasted off towards where Sonic was running. Knuckle was standing on the wing of the plane kind of like the way Sonic would when he and Tails would fly around on. When Tails and Knuckles finally caught up to Sonic the grabbed him and threw him into the back of the plane tied with rope and gagged so they couldn't hear him yelling.

Soon Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic who was still in the back of the X Tornado landed at Tails house in Station Square. Tails went to the back of the X Tornado and opened the trunk and found Sonic with his gag of and he was trying to wiggle himself free from the ropes. Knuckles came to the back with a knife and cut the rope then showed Sonic a letter with Eggman's trademark logo on it. Sonic looked at the letter then tore it open and read it aloud.

"HAHAHAHA I have captured Amy Rose and I am holding her as my hostage at my hidden pyramid base I will only let her go if you surrender yourself and the chaos emeralds to me within 24 hours or Amy Rose will suffer the consequences. Sincerely Dr. Eggman.

Sonic dropped the letter and closed his eyes. Knuckles and Tails were shocked to see what was happening to Sonic. Sonic was looking down and his fur started to change from his cobalt blue to the darkest black color. Then his pupils disappeared from his eyes leaving a soulless white color and Sonic looked up and disappeared from where he was standing. Sonic was running faster then the speed of sound and light at the same time he was running towards the hidden pyramid base to save Amy.


	9. Chapter 9 Another Rescue Is Needed

Chapter 9 Another Rescue Is Needed

January 4 5:25

Dark super Sonic was flying towards Eggman's hidden pyramid base in the desert with his soul-less white eyes looking towards the horizon. Sonic yelled out loud, "EGGMAN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU WE'RE DEAD!" as he crashed threw the stone doors of the base. Sonic was flying threw every single robot that even came close to him they would explode because he was so fast and determined to kill Eggman. Sonic blasted throw the base and made it to the big doors with Eggman's symbol and with one touch on the door it instantly flung open and fell off the hinges.

Dark super Sonic walked into the room staring at Eggman sitting in a hover chair. Sonic looked at Eggman and said, "Where's Amy Egghead? Because if you tell me I might go easy on you!"

Eggman laughed and said, " Sonic My dear enemy I don't think that you should jump to conclusions about you thinking that you can beat me this time." " I have created the my greatest invention since I created Metal Sonic. I call it the Egg-Scorpi…"

Eggman stopped talking because Sonic was holding Eggman by the throat then Sonic said, " This will be the last time that you will ever get to do anything so have fun Eggman." Sonic grabbed Eggman and threw him towards a wall with so much force that Eggman broke his back and fell to the floor in pain. Eggman reached for his gun on the floor but Sonic stepped on his wrist breaking it in the process and kicking Eggman across the room. Eggman bounced 3 times before getting launched up in the air and stomped back down into the concrete. Eggman had broken his spine, right wrist, and now 4 ribs and Sonic was punching him in the face with incredible speed. Sonic dropped Eggman to the floor and said, " Have you had enough yet Eggman? Or am I going to have to get tougher?"

Eggman gasped and said, "Please no more I'll tell you where I hid Amy."

Sonic picked up Amy and thought for a second, "Hmmm not good enough for me so I'm getting tougher." Sonic dropped Eggman then the chaos emeralds floated around him and looked at the ground and closed his eyes. Eggman looked with horror as Sonic's fur changed golden and his eyes changed crimson red and Sonic looked up with his eyes flaming. Sonic walked over to Eggman and kicked him in the face sending him flying towards the concrete wall. Sonic flew over to Eggman picked him up and flew up towards the ceiling and crashed threw the top of the pyramid and even higher. Sonic tossed Eggman in the air and stomped down on Eggman's stomach. All Eggman could do was watch as plummeted towards the ground as he looked up at Sonic he said, "Goodbye my archenemy as he said before he hit the ground with a thud.

Sonic stood up flew back into the base and his fur and eyes changed back to cobalt and emerald green. Then he ran off to find Amy although he didn't want to.

Sonic arrived in the prison area and ran past every cell until he found Amy's cell. Sonic searched for 5 minutes and finally came to a stop. He saw a pink hedgehog crying in one of the 4 corners of the bared cell door. Sonic unlocked the gate and walked over to Amy then tapped her on the shoulder and said, " Let's go Amy."

Amy turned around to see Sonic standing over her with his hand sticking out towards her. Sonic was staring at her and said in a deep tone, "Amy let's go home we'll talk about this lat…"

Amy tackled Sonic with a death hug and cried as she said, " Oh Sonic I knew you would save me I love yo…"

Sonic pushed Amy off of him and said, "Get off me Amy I don't want to do that again!" ' I have had a long day beating up Eggman and I would prefer it if we talk about this later at home ok."

Amy started to cry and said, "But Sonic why do you hate me so much I love you but you don't love me anymore…"

"Amy I do love you but not when your sad or crying it hurts me to see that your upset so please stop," said Sonic as his eyes we're tearing up.

Amy looked up and though, "Am I actually hearing this I must be dreaming well I'll make sure of that."

"Well if you don't believe me then let me prove it to you." Then Sonic leaned in towards Amy closed his eyes and he kissed her on the lips. Amy was staring in astonishment at Sonic but then she closed her eyes as well and felt herself melt inside. After 6 seconds Sonic broke the kiss and hugged Amy and she hugged him back. Minutes later Sonic took Amy's hand and walked her out of the base and ran her home from the desert.

When Sonic and Amy made it back to Station Square and ran towards Sonic's house to pick up a couple things. Sonic ran inside put the chaos emeralds back in the secret compartment ran upstairs to get some new clothes he put on blue shirt and brown cargo pants and went back outside to get Amy. Sonic appeared outside to find Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Cream outside all waiting for him. Sonic was surprised and in pain when Knuckles and Tails punched Sonic in the face and yelled, "ARE YOU STUPID SONIC!" Amy pulled out her Piko Piko hammer and stood in front of Sonic and said, "Stop it you guys we already said sorry to each other so stop it."

Sonic stood up and laughed then said, "I'm guessing that you planned the to happen if something went wrong? Am I right Amy?

Amy smiled then laughed as well and finished with a nod then everyone went out for dinner. Nobody knew what happened to Eggman except Sonic and he would never tell anyone about it.

After Sonic and his friends finished dinner they all went back to their homes and Sonic brought Amy back to his house because they we tired. Sonic unlocked the door and walked inside with Amy asleep in his arms Sonic closed the door and walked upstairs towards Sonic's room. Sonic entered his room and set Amy down on the right side of the bed and Sonic got into the left side of the bed and went to sleep.

Please do not say anything bad about this chapter I worked hard on it and even I am not very happy about it So please no bad comments about it Thank you


	10. Chapter 10 Sonic and Amy's Vacation

Chapter 10 Sonic and Amy's Vacation

January 5 8:00 am

Sonic opened his eyes sat up and he looked at Amy who was sleeping happily beside him. Sonic got out of bed walked to his closet and put on his red speed shoes, a blue jacket, and some black running pants and left the room silently. Sonic walked downstairs towards the door then he opened it and felt the cool icy wind of winter on his fur. Sonic walked into the middle of the street and bolted off for his morning run.

When Sonic got back a ½ hour later he walked upstairs and found Amy still asleep on his bed. Sonic walked over to Amy and said, "Wake up sleepy head you don't want to sleep the whole day do you?" Amy opened her eyes slowly and sat up with her quills in a tangle and said, "Aw Sonic why did you have to wake me up I was having the most amazing dream."

Sonic chuckled and picked her up in his arms and said, "What was the dream about I would like to know if it was that amazing?"

"It was about you and me together forever and nothing ever would happen to us," Amy said with joy.

Sonic smiled then said, "That's nice now let's go get some breakfast then I'll call up Tails and Cream then maybe we will have some fun" as he winked to her and carried her downstairs. Sonic quickly prepared a breakfast that included bacon, scrambled eggs and toast with butter and 2 glasses of orange juice. The 2 hedgehogs finished breakfast at 9:00 then Sonic turned his phone on and called up Tails.

The phone was silent for 1 minute until Sonic heard Tails pick up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Tails listen I need you to do something for me it's really important ok" Sonic said in a desperate voice.

Tails said nothing and Sonic said, "I want to take Amy somewhere special today but I need you to make me even faster."

It was a few minutes later when Tails responded with, "Um Sonic I don't think that would be a good idea. Because if you can already run the speed of sound then if you ran even faster you could end up in a different dimension or something worse."

Sonic thought for a minute and then came to a decision, "Ok that would be bad" "But I am going to take her somewhere amazing today and hopefully somewhere that she will love!"

Sonic hung up and returned to the table where Amy was waiting patiently for her blue lovers return. When Sonic came into the room and sat down and said, "Amy pack your bags we're headed to Adabat for a vacation!"

Amy sprung at Sonic and gave him a death hug and said, "Oh Sonic!" "This is going to be great just you me and a tropical island vacation."

Amy let go of Sonic and he fell to the floor panting and gasping for air. A minute went by and Sonic got up on his feet and said, "Amy please just give me a normal hug from now on and let's get some things ready for our trip." Sonic ran Amy back to her house and waited for her to get her things ready. When she finished Sonic was outside with his suitcase in his hands and stamping his foot waiting impatiently for her.

Amy was staring at him and thinking, "How did he get his stuff already?"

Sonic looked at her then started to laugh then said, "Do you not remember who I am?" "I'm Sonic the worlds fastest hedgehog remember?"

Amy snapped awake and said, "Right well Sonic let's go."

Sonic picked up Amy and her suitcase and started to run towards the tropical islands of Adabat.

Later

Sonic arrived on the sandy beach of Adabat with Amy in his arms and 2 suitcases attached to his back. Sonic set Amy down on the sand and Sonic started to stretched his legs. Amy was laying in the sand when finished stretching and Sonic walked over to a coconut tree with 4 coconuts on the leafs and shook the tree. 3 coconuts fell from the tree and Sonic caught them all swiftly with his hands. What Sonic didn't realize is that the 4th coconut started to fall and then it hit Sonic on the head knocking him to the ground. Amy ran over to Sonic with stars in his eyes and a bump on his forehead. Amy helped Sonic to his feet and picked up all of the coconuts on the ground and walked over to the beach.

Sonic was trying to open the coconuts and Amy was setting up blankets and a blue and pink parasol for the both of them. Sonic cracked open the coconuts and poured the milk into glasses then joined Amy to relax in front of the waves. After a ½ hour Amy looked at Sonic only to see him staring at the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Sonic what's wrong?" "I thought you always said, "Just smile" said Amy.

Sonic looked up and said, "I'm fine. "This is a really memorial place for me I remember when I came here with Chip and we drank some coconut milk and he got is face stuck in a coconut half" Sonic said as he chuckled "Good times."

Amy laughed then sat up and said, "let's go swimming Sonic the water looks great!"

Sonic jumped up and said, No I'm not going in the water ever again!"

" Come on Sonic why not it will be fun" as she said dragging Sonic by the arms into the clear blue water. Sonic landed in the water with a big splash then followed by Amy. Sonic was under the water just sitting at the bottom of the ocean with his arms folded and legs spread on the sand. Sonic was thinking to himself at this moment, "Great now I need to get air or I'm going to die." Sonic could feel himself running out of air by the second so he needed to move fast! Sonic placed his feet and hands on the ground and pushed down hard to propel himself out of the water.

Sonic came flying out of the water gasping for air yelling for Amy to help him. Amy swam over to Sonic and said, "Sonic you aren't even near any deep areas of water and your touching the bottom." Sonic stood up and saw that the water wasn't even as high as his knees. Sonic's face turned red as Amy started to laugh and then said, "Ok Sonic let's go find a place to stay for the night."

Sonic picked up Amy and said, "Ok then let's go!" as he said when he started to run towards the house's. Sonic arrived at one of the many wooden shacks of Adabat's shoreline and opened one of the door's. Sonic carried Amy up the wooden stair's and placed her on the right side of the queen sized bed and Sonic walked up to Amy.

"Aw Sonic you always do this for me because you are the greatest person in the entire world."

"Amy that coming from you makes my day so much better" as Sonic said before kissing Amy on the forehead." Amy giggled then Sonic walked over to the other side and climbed onto the bed and said, "Goodnight Amy Rose."

Amy looked at Sonic and said, "Goodnight Sonic The Hedgehog" Then the 2 hedgehogs both fell asleep dreaming of love and happy things.


	11. Chapter 11 One Final Battle

Chapter 11 The Final Battle

Sonic and Amy woke up at the same moment looking into each other's eyes. Sonic said, " Good morning my pink princess did you sleep well?" "I did my blue prince because you were with me," Amy said with a bit of sleepiness in her voice. Sonic chuckled then got out of the bed and walked over to Amy. Amy rolled over and looked up at Sonic then said, "Sonic what are we going to do today?" I want to know because I hope it will be amazing.

Sonic said, "Well I though that we would go back to Station Square and have party with the gang? How dose that sound?"

Amy looked up with sparkles in her eyes and said, "Sonic you always plan the best days for us that's what I love about you."

Sonic picked up Amy, gathered their things then exited the wooden home. Sonic set the suitcases on the ground then started to stretch near a palm tree. Sonic finished stretching and then looked up to see a very large shadow and heard an ear piercing scream and fell to his knees. After Sonic stood up he turned around to see Amy screaming his name in the giant hand of a metal blue figure in the sky. Sonic yelled, "AMY!" and then jumped towards the blue figure and attempted to perform a homing attack on the creatures stomach area but was struck back to the ground with an earth shattering crack.

Sonic was lying on his back in the ground and body covered in scratches and his eyes half open staring at the sky. Sonic reached out into the sky and said very weakly, "Amy I'll save you…" then he passed out from the pain.

**Hours Later**

Sonic awoke in a hammock in a wooden cabin and had bandages on all of his scratches. A man was sitting in a chair beside him and then said, "You have been out a long time Sonic." Sonic sat up and looked over to the chair to see an older man in a brown coat and bushy grey eyebrows. Sonic blinked then said, "Professor Pickle is that you?"

Professor Pickle laughed then said, "It's good seeing you again my friend but we have a problem." Professor Pickle walked over to a nearby window and said, "I'm afraid that we need your help again Sonic a monster has captured Amy and has taken her to Eggman's flagship that is currently in this area." Sonic stood up and clutched his arm in pain and then said, "So if I can get to the flagship how am I going to defeat that thing I'm not in the best condition as you can see."

Professor Pickle pulled a suitcase out from behind him and opened it revealing the 7 chaos emeralds glowing wildly. Sonic's eyes widened and said, "The chaos emeralds I forgot that I brought them with me in case of emergency."

Sonic walked up to Professor Pickle and took the emeralds out of the suitcase. Sonic walked to the middle of the room and closed his eyes and waited. The emeralds started to float and spin around Sonic's body in a circle. Sonic felt a surge of power go through his body and all of his scratches slowly faded away then his fur turned golden and his eyes turned crimson. Sonic opened his eyes and clenched his fists then punched both knuckles together and said, " Thank you Professor Pickle" then flew straight through the roof with incredible force. Professor Pickle stood there looking through the gigantic hole in the roof and said, "Your welcome Sonic" and left the wooden house with a smile on his face.

Amy was in a metal bared cell she tried repeatedly hitting the bars with her piko piko hammer but the bars were too strong for her blows. Amy sat down in one of the corners and started to cry uncontrollably and then yelled, "SONIC!" then continued to cry. Moments later Amy heard a noise and turned around to see Metal Sonic standing at the door of the cage smiling devilishly at her. Amy said, "Get out of here Metal Sonic leave me alone." Metal Sonic looked at Amy and then said in a saucy tone, "My my miss Rose there is no need for yelling that fake Sonic will never get here in time before we take off."

A badnick ran into the room saying, " Metal Sonic sir Sonic has been sighted flying towards our location what do we do?" Metal Sonic shook in rage then yelled, "What do you think we do you piece of scrap metal? prepare for take off we must get away before Sonic arrives!" The badnick saluted then said, "Yes sir then spoke into a comm, "Attention all badnicks prepare for take off Sonic has been spotted so prepare for battle." Then the badnick left the room and Metal Sonic turned back to Amy and said in a devilish voice, "Looks like your hero Sonic isn't fast enough" then started to laugh until he left the room. Amy sat back down and started to cry again waiting and hoping that Sonic would rescue her.

Sonic was flying over the layer of trees and plant life that covered Adabat with super speed. Sonic squinted and caught a glimpse of Eggmans flagship in the distance the Sonic accelerated to catch up to it. Metal Sonic was in the ships command center when a radar beeped indicating that a threat was inbound. Metal Sonic cursed under then yelled, "ATTACK!" then all of the turrets and robots on the ship started to fire towards Sonic's direction. Sonic started to doge the bullets like he was moving to dodge a snowball and was defecting the bullets that he couldn't dodge at the same time. Metal Sonic was standing on the top of the ship and was shaking and yelling in rage at the sight of his enemy not being hit by a single bullet.

Metal Sonic started to pull various mechanical objects to him and then he started to change adding pieces to his body and growing extra arms and legs and fingers until he had transformed into Metal Overlord. Sonic had eventually reached the ship and had fired a blast of chaos energy at the robots destroying them into pieces of metal. Sonic looked at the top of the ship to see Metal Sonic screaming into the sky then looked down to see Sonic standing on the edge of the ship. Metal Sonic flew towards Sonic at the speed of sound and knocked Sonic far away into the trees. Metal Sonic laughed then looked where Sonic had landed to see a giant burst of yellow energy blast into the sky then Sonic rammed into Metal Sonic knocking him down into the trees. Sonic the started to spin really fast getting ready to perform light speed attack. After he finished charging his power he disappeared. Metal Sonic flew back into the sky and scanned the area for Sonic but couldn't find him anywhere. Sonic instantly reappeared behind Metal Sonic and blasted through him causing Metal Sonic to split in half and fall lifelessly to the ground below. Sonic flew down and landed beside Metal Sonics body and Sonic flew up really high in the sky and started to channel his energy into a big ball of chaos energy. Sonic finished charging and released the energy sending it towards Metal Sonic's body destroying it as it landed. Sonic smiled then flew towards the ship to find Amy.

Sonic landed on the ship and quickly entered and started his search in the cell area A. Sonic quickly flew past the cells bars searching for Amy and couldn't find her. Sonic then went to cell area C where he changed back to his normal blue state and continued to look. Sonic walked down the hallway and at the end of the hallway he saw a cell with Amy crying in the corner and calling for Sonic. Sonic kicked the cell door open and walked over to Amy who was still crying. Sonic tapped her on the should and said, "Amy I'm here now it's going to be ok." Amy turned around and tackled Sonic then death hugged him on the ground and wouldn't let go.

Amy cried and cried as she hugged Sonic but Sonic needed air so he shoved her off of him and said, "Don't kill me or I'll be out of lives." Amy laughed then Sonic walked over to her picked her up and kissed her passionately on the lips then said, "Come on Amy let's go home." Amy smiled then said, "I would like that" then Sonic pick her up and both escaped the ship and Sonic ran Amy home in his arms. When they got home Sonic set Amy down on the steps outside his apartment and got on one knee.

Sonic was red on his face and sweat was dripping down his face. Amy walked over to Sonic and picked him up and brought him inside and carried him upstairs. Amy opened the door to Sonic's room and placed him on the bed. Sonic looked up and said, "Amy you carried me all the way to my room? I always do that for you but this is much better!" Amy giggled then said, "Don't get to use to it only this one time." Sonic smiled and Amy climbed into the bed with Sonic and she snuggled up to Sonic and they both fell asleep.


End file.
